Roland
Roland (ロランド, Rorando) is a young gifted swordsman and strong mage who works alongside his twin brother, Turpin, within the guild Black Dogs. The due formed a team within the guild known as "Heaven and Hell" and are the guild's only swordsmen. Roland also has the mysterious Durandal grafted to his left arm, twisted black armor pulsing with mystical red energies that seems to be an ancient magical artifact that he is unable to remove. Known for his wild personality and ferocious battle style, Roland is known as "The Black Dog" (黒犬, Kokken), with the group, while his much calmer brother is known as "The White Wolf". Appearance Roland is young mage with the appearance of a man in his mid-twenties, long black hair spiked up and wild with a patch of white hair on the right side. These sharp strands hang over his forehead all the way to his piercing yellow eyes. His skin is slightly tanned with a few scars scattered over his body, suggesting a life of violence. The noticeable scars are a single one on his right cheek that goes down to the jaw line, and a large straight scar spreading across the top of his chest that exposed from his open black sleeveless leather jacket. The clothing his wears is mixture of leather, armor and belt straps in a black, red and white color scheme. His upper body consists of a black leather vest with white and red trimming, with his left arm covered by Durandal, and his right arm covered from the middle of his bicep to his hand in black netting, matching black armor with red shards protruding from it, giving a jagged appearance. He keeps his vest open, revealing his scar and a silver cross necklace hanging over the center of his chest. His lower body is covered in black pants with similar white trimming to his vest. His right pant leg is covered in plated white armor while his feet are covered in black boots encased by silver armor and red soles on the bottom. Around his waist and the upper half of his left leg are covered in thick red belts strapped around him. To avoid any possible hostilities, Roland covers Durandal in a long black sleeve to hide it from view. Though the rest of his appearance tends to warrant unwanted attention. Personality Roland is a man who appears reserved and quiet, something he attributes to being a defensive mechanism to keep himself from getting into altercations. Although, his intimidating appearance often counteracts that mechanism and leads into unintentional hostility. He is the type of person that when walking into a room, all falls into silence. This can lead to uneasiness and being uncomfortable around others. Roland is mostly seen with a serious expression, rarely showing signs of optimism or humor, and conversations are direct and to the point. He's a man who doesn't deviate from his plan. To him, goals are viewed as missions, with mission success being the most important thing regardless of the way that it is achieved. This sense of apathy could reference a military career where he has been conditioned to focus on the mission. Roland also has bouts of rage and anger, something he considers unnatural within him. This has led him to believe that these moments of violence and rage come from Durandal's influence, who appears to have an affinity towards chaos. In fact, within his mind, Roland feels Durandal's desire to fight and strives on those moments. There have been more than one occasion where Roland has had to fight back his darker urges, even while Durandal encouraged it. When Roland does succumb to these impulses, he shown to be quite violent, lashing out with an explosive temper that fuels that magic he wields. Durandal has stated: "What do you think Hellfire and Brimstone is? You think you can use magic like that and think happy thoughts? No. This magic feeds on violence. On carnage. On chaos. It's only as strong as the violence within the wielder." ''So this may hint that these darker urges do, in fact, inhabit Roland to some degree and he has chosen to hide that side in fear of liking what he feels. He has a good relationship with his brother, Turpin, highly defensive of one another and worry of each other's well-being. Though Roland prefers to keep up the charade of bravado and appear much more macho than needed. He views his relationship with his brother as like two sides of a coin, and the two can be viewed as squabbling siblings at times when their views clash with one another. Although not Roland, Durandal possesses its own personality and mind. Durandal is viewed as a battle hungry persona with an explosive temper prone to violence and debauchery. It feeds these indulgences to Roland, influencing his behavior. Durandal thrives on this lifestyle, saying that his strength is directly related to the chaos around it, feeding off the negative emotions such as hate, rage and despair that can come from battles or the weak. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Equipment '''Sword: '''Aside from Durandal, Roland is also equipped with a large sword that resembles a khyber blade. The entire sword is actually the thick blade, where near the base it is hollowed out to reveal the red handle and the blade extends over it creating a form of guard for the hands, and then extends past it with a silver decorative piece. It is unknown if the sword possesses any magical ability as Roland has not used it in this manner. Magic & Abilities Wielding the mighty Durandal, Roland has access to two forms of magics that are unique to him: ''Hellfire and Brimstone. Fueled by violence and rage, these magics primarily use the element of fire, earth and smoke to punish their foes. It can set an entire area ablaze with minimal effort, produce streams of fire so hot that it can melt steel and scorch the earth black. It also has the ability to meld with earth and rock, transforming it into molten lava or even create large constructs held together by the very same lava as if it were blood pumping through veins. With its nature to consume negative emotions, whenever Roland uses his spells they appear to cause him physical and mental pain. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Roland has been gifted with above levels of physical strength that allow him to clash against other strong individuals. The exact level of his strength is unknown, but he applies it rather brutishly. He'll often grab opponents and fling them through the air or smash his way through an obstacle. He can easily tear down a simple wooden door with a single kick. Even when held down by 3 large men, Roland was able to power his way out of the situation and throw his attacks back. When he wields Roland, his strength attributes to more powerful sword swings that can cleave through stone. With his weapon being a large sword, Roland's increased physical ability allows him to wield the weapon with ease with a single hand. Of the twins, Roland is considered the strongest, while Turpin remains the fastest. Enhanced Endurance: Coupled with his strength is his increased endurance that lets him shrug off any injuries he sustains during combat and continue fighting. When angered, he's known to enter in a blind rage and ignores the wounds inflicted on him to a high degree. While this proves beneficial in the heat of the moment, he is not entirely superhuman. He can ignore his injuries for so long before his body automatically collapses from either blood loss or exhaustion. Swordsman: Coming Soon. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Coming Soon. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: Because Durandal requires a great deal of magical power to fuel, it is safe to assume that Roland's own level is much higher than most mages. In fact, Roland has the ability to manifest his magical power as a fiery aura composed of orange and red flames, and he's shown the ability to generate it with enough destructive force to effect the area around him. His great magical power grants him an advantage over weaker mages as he is able to overcome other spells by using it to overpower ones directed at him. This allows him to cancel out magical attacks by using his own. Also, Roland's magical power appears to work in conjunction with his emotions, fluctuating depending on his mental state. When in moments of extreme rage or anger, his magical power increases dramatically and momentarily boosts the effectiveness of his spells. Unfortunately, a side effect of this emotional bond is that Roland's power can also decrease if he's distracted or pacified in some manner. Regardless of this disadvantage, Roland has proven himself to be a strong mage his wielding his various magics and can produce huge amounts of damage to his opponents and the environment. Durandal Durandal (ヅランダル, Durandaru) Just as mysterious as the man wielding it, Durandal is an enchanted weapon shrouded in secrecy. An amalgamant of black metal and red shards, it is completely grafted to Roland's left arm, unable to be removed unless through completely severing it from his body. The armor spreads from his shoulder to his hand, ending with claws capable of rending through tough substances. Between the plates, energy pulses as if alive, and heats up when engaging in battle. This energy is also the key to Roland's magical power and able to manifest it as Hellfire and Brimstone, his signature magic that combines fire and rock, creating molten lava or streams of flames to incinerate his targets. Durandal seems to be alive, possessing a voice that it can communicate telepathically with Roland, even providing assistance during battles. While it can speak to Roland, Durandal admits to not knowing Roland's past and therefore cannot provide answers to the question burning into the youth. Their relationship seems to be symbiotic, meaning Durandal needs a host to survive, while providing Roland with an increase to his magical power and protection. The black metal is durable enough to withstand bladed attacks, but it remains to be seen if using Durandal in this manner causes any sort of pain to the weapon. Aside from its ability to cast magic, Roland also employs Durandal as a clawing weapon or use its armor to increase the impact of his punches. By combining his Hellfire magic with his fighting style, Roland can use the flames generated from Durandal as thrusts through vents located near his elbow and bicep to increase the speed of his punches, effectively dealing explosive damage once he strikes a target, similar to a Fire Dragon Slayer's Flame Elbow. Hellfire Hellfire (ヘルピー, Herupi) Powering Durandal is the rare magic of Hellfire, fire so hot that it can scorch black and melt steel. It differs from traditional fire magic in that while fire magic retains the color of fire, Hellfire produces flames so red it appears as blood and black smoke circles around it like an aura. This gives it a more demonic appearance. Roland can cast this magic in the form of blasts of great destructive power, or streams of flames to reduce anything in its path to ash. The sheer power that is produced through these streams can also be used to counter physical spells directed at Roland, colliding against it in a test of strength. He's even able to produce lava by using the earth as a catalyst. This allows him to produce rivers of molten lava to wash over areas or cause them to erupt from the ground to damage his enemies. When casting his spells, Roland tends to give off a red flame like aura and grows larger the longer he battles. Durandal has hinted that there is more to Hellfire than Roland sees, but because of his amnesia he is unable to tap into its full potential and needs to retrain himself in its use. Currently, Roland is using Durandal reflexively, learning one spell at a time to familiarize himself with its use. *'Ruin' (破滅, Hametsu) The most basic spell that Roland possesses in his arsenal. By channeling the red fire through the veins of the Durandal, he can expel the energy through the yellow eyepiece located on his palm in the form of a thick stream of red flames paired with black smoke. This spell does not require complete precision to remain effective as the sheer size allows him to sweep an area and set it ablaze. Roland can either release it as short bursts of flames or keep the flames surging in a powerful stream to overwhelm a target and overcome its defenses. The latter form also allows him to class against other physical spells directed at him to either lessen the damage or nullify the spell altogether. *'Extermination' (絶滅, Zetsumetsu) A magically enhanced physical attack that combines both Roland's raw physical power and Hellfire's destructive energy. Roland first gathers a tremendous amounts of energy and concentrates it to his hand. Even with his fist clenched tightly, the fire is so intense that it jets out from any openings and in between his fingers. He will then drive this fist into his target, dealing considerably much more damage from the now augmented attack power. While this initial attack is more than enough to knock out an opponent, there is in fact a second action to this spell. Once the target is struck, vents located throughout all of Durandal will open, revealing small exhaust ports, and a surge of red flames will erupt outward and propel Roland's attack forward further. The ending sequence is a large explosion caused by the attack, dealing even more damage than the initial strike. This spell works fairly similar to the Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow, as it boosts the user's attack power and speed to deliver a devastating physical attack. *'Damnation' (天罰, Tenbatsu) Unison Raid Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido) An extremely powerful spell that allows two Mages to unite Magics similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. According to Jellal Fernandes, many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve Unison Raid without success, thus implying that it is an extremely difficult spell to master. To be able to perform this spell, both mages must share a deep bond, as well as have similar levels of magical energy since it requires a high level of synchronization. Being brothers, Roland and Turpin are able to meld their magics to perform a highly destructive spell. *'Heaven & Hell' (天国と地獄, Tengokutodjigoku) Trivia Coming Soon.